AmberXSnow
by kijuhygtfrrttrf
Summary: Challenge for story! Review if you want! :)


**So this is a one-shot for a story I read! She gave this as a challenge so it isn't copying alright!? If you don't believe me go to Sky herself and ask!**

**Anyways, away from my angry first little bit I have to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I *Cough* Don't *Cough***

**Jayfeather: Get on with it!**

**Me: I don't own warriors! Happy now?**

**btw, I suggest you read Power of Seven and Battle of Seven or this won't make any sense and no Amberstorm isn't Amberkit. **

* * *

_Amberstorm stalked over to_ her hunting patrol. Cloudtail was waiting impatiently at the head of the patrol. She noticed little specks of gray in the white furred tom's pelt. Spiderleg was talking to his apprentice Featherpaw rather roughly. Amberstorm caught bits of their conversation but didn't bother to pay attention to what they were talking about.

"Where were you?" Spiderleg turned his head to stare at Amberstorm with his dull amber eyes.

"I was talking to Halfsnow and I didn't pay attention. Sorry" Amberstorm politely bowed to the two impatient senior warriors.

"Could we go now?" Featherpaw itched into the conversation "I'm so anxious to go into the forest! Can we go now?"

Spiderleg, about to snarl at Amberstorm quit at the last second and turned to his apprentice "Sure" He calmly mewed "Let's go"

With Cloudtail at the lead, the four cats made their way into the forest at a steady pace.

In no time at all Cloudtail had caught a plump vole easily "Nice catch!" Amberstorm purred.

"Now Featherpaw. Let me see how you hunt okay?" Spiderleg didn't wait for an answer. He took a step back and watched his apprentice.

Amberstorm sat beside him and watched the young cat closely.

Featherpaw tasted the air with her jaws. Amberstorm could easily scent a squirrel nearby and guessed Featherpaw could too. She lifted her tail up for silence although it was already in silence. Featherpaw moved from side to side to get the upwind of the prey. _Spiderleg must've taught her that early. She isn't supposed to know that yet._

Featherpaw was in the perfect position. Amberstorm was surprised how good she was. _Spiderleg must've been really strict because Featherpaw's so... perfect._

She froze in her spot for a while. Narrowing her eyes and checking if there were any leaves to disturb she stayed in her spot.

"Get on with it!" Spiderleg muttered under his breath. Amberstorm could barely catch what he had muttered.

Featherpaw, with eyes still narrowed to hide the light pulsing through her eyes pounced forward. The squirrel didn't even have a chance. Featherpaw pinned it down and bit into its neck in one silent heartbeat.

"Nice job!" Amberstorm quickly brushed through the undergrowth to stand beside the sparkled eyed apprentice.

"Very nice!" Cloudtail added.

"It was good" Spiderleg mewed, slowly walking out of the bushes "But you waited a little long before pouncing"

_Ugh! Spiderleg is a picky little tom!_ Amberstorm rolled her eyes at the long-limbed warrior.

"Oh, Come on Spiderleg." Cloudtail turned to him "She isn't even supposed to know half the things she did. She wasn't supposed to know how to keep upwind of her prey or to check for any rocks or leaves not to disturb yet. Give her at least one good praise"

Spiderleg paused. Looking from Cloudtail to Amberstorm to Featherpaw with her begging eyes for at least one praise. Eventually Spiderleg gave in "Nice catch Featherpaw!" Spiderleg purred.

_Do I believe my ears?! Spiderleg purred!_ Amberstorm thought in amazement, letting a small smirk appear on her face.

Spiderleg twitched one of his ears before continuing "Now, let's hunt some more. Then we can go back"

Cloudtail turned to the black furred warrior "Who's leading this patrol?"

"You are" Muttered Spiderleg.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes and turned to Amberstorm and Featherpaw "You two should hunt together. Spiderleg and I will hunt alone and we'll all meet again at Sunhigh. Understand?"

Featherpaw and Amberstorm curtly nodded. "We'll go near the old abandoned twoleg nest." Amberstorm mewed.

"Sure." Cloudtail agreed and turned to Spiderleg "Spiderleg, you go closer to the camp. I'll go near the Ancient Oak"

Spiderleg muttered something under his breath but nodded and ran off in the direction of the camp. Featherpaw and Amberstorm quit the clearing and headed to the twoleg nest.

Once the two she-cats arrived Amberstorm gulped a large puddle of air. She stared at the sky for a brief moment. Observing that it was almost Sunhigh, she smelt a rabbit nearby. She signaled Featherpaw to come to her.

"Okay, you get upwind of it and chase it to that holly bush over there. I'll be there to make the killing bite and remember. Be silent!" Whispered Amberstorm sending the apprentice off.

Amberstorm stalked to the holly bush. With claws unsheathed she waited for Featherpaw to chase the rabbit right into her claws. She didn't bother observe the apprentice. She would make too much noise just lifting her head up.

Many heartbeats passed. Featherpaw was a slow hunter but she was so silent it was worth the waiting time.

"Hey Featherpaw!" A shout sounded in the clearing.

The rabbit saw Featherpaw and it bolted for the trees. Featherpaw sighed and padded over to Amberstorm. "Sorry" She meowed.

"It isn't your fault" Amberstorm purred "Some mouse-brained cat scared it away"

"Featherpaw!" A cat stormed through the bushes.

Amberstorm was silly to be surprised at who it was. It was none other than Fallenpaw, Amberstorm's apprentice.

"What Fallenpaw?!" Featherpaw hissed. Amberstorm was surprised that Featherpaw hissed for some reason.

"Have you seen? Oh there you are Amberstorm! I need to talk to you. Now!" Fallenpaw stared at Amberstorm.

"Not right now alright?" Amberstorm stared in the apprentice's eyes angrily "If you don't mind, Featherpaw and I are on a hunting patrol and you just scared away our prey! Now, I'll talk to you later"

"Fine" Fallenpaw trudged out of the clearing and in the direction of camp.

"I hope he doesn't scare Spiderleg's prey or he'll have his ears shredded off!" Featherpaw snorted before tasting the air for prey.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't have enough time to catch more. Featherpaw seemed down that she didn't catch any more prey.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Fallenpaw came and scared you. That's all. I'll be sure to explain it to Spiderleg" Amberstorm purred.

"Thanks!" Featherpaw lifted her head happily and picked up her pace.

Once the two she-cats arrived back at their meeting spot Cloudtail was already there with two mice, a squirrel and a thrush.

"I see the Ancient Oak had tons of prey!" Amberstorm commented.

Cloudtail glared at Amberstorm and Featherpaw "And I see you don't. Where's your prey?"

Featherpaw lifted her head and stared worriedly into Amberstorm's eyes.

Amberstorm took in a deep breath and took a small, fragile step forward "We almost caught a rabbit back there but once Featherpaw was about to lead it to me my own apprentice, Fallenpaw yelped for Featherpaw. The rabbit bolted into the trees and I couldn't catch it. After Fallenpaw left us we didn't have enough time to catch any more prey so we came back here." She bowed her head in apology "We're both sorry"

Featherpaw, a little way off was retrieving her prey that she'd caught earlier. "This is all I caught" She admitted.

"Not for long" Cloudtail murmured and pushed over his thrush with his paw to the warrior and apprentice "You can say you caught that if you want..."

_Has Cloudtail ever been this nice before?!_ Amberstorm asked herself in confusion. Cloudtail was strangely... caring or another word Amberstorm couldn't think of.

"Huh?!" Cloudtail asked, purely annoyed "Answer me! Or do you just want to stand there like a rock in the lake?!"

That was more like the Cloudtail Amberstorm knew. "Yes. We'll take it. Thank you"

Featherpaw gleamed as she picked up the thrush.

It wasn't long after that when Spiderleg showed up. "So Amberstorm, how was Featherpaw?"

"She did well." Amberstorm informed him "She put me in just the right spot so my fur wouldn't show through the plants. She got upwind of the prey and scared it right into my claws. That thrush never saw it coming."

Spiderleg stared from Amberstorm to Featherpaw to Cloudtail more than once before nodding his head "Very well. We should head back now"

Cloudtail rolled his eyes at the black furred tom before Cloudtail led the way back to camp.

"Amberstorm" Fallenpaw whispered "Amberstorm"

"Amberstorm" Snowclaw whispered "Amberstorm"

"Amberstorm" Marshlake whispered "Amberstorm"

Amberstorm woke with a start. Snowclaw was sleeping beside her with limbs stretched out. She purred remembering how Marshlake used to do that.

Exiting the warriors den with eyes still tired, she noticed that the camp was already buzzing, but not with warriors, with the apprentices, queens and kits. All the warriors seemed still asleep. _This is sooo weird. _She thought to herself before padding up to the empty fresh-kill pile. She sighed and sat down next to it alone. Alone until Whitepaw came crashing to her.

"Oh, hello Amberstorm" Whitepaw mewed politely "How are you?"

Amberstorm blinked her eyes at the she-cat in disbelief "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing" Whitepaw mewed happily "I'm just happy because I'm being made a warrior"

"Oh..." It took a few moments for it to sink in _Snowclaw and Whitepaw can see each other more now._ She moved her muzzled up to Whitepaw's ear and hissed "You keep away from Snowclaw. Understood?"

Whitepaw smirked "I can do what I want to. You aren't the boss of me" Whitepaw padded away to a group of apprentices.

Amberstorm sat where she was for heartbeats. In what felt like several heartbeats Snowclaw appeared from the warriors' den.

Whitepaw's ears perked up as she bounded over to Snowclaw "Guess what Snowclaw?"

"What?" Snowclaw purred.

"I'm being made a warrior!" Whitepaw mewed enthusiastically.

"That's great" He purred, staring into Whitepaw's eyes.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do" Whitepaw cheered.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name" Bramblestar paused before continuing "Whitepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Whiteheart. StarClan honors your determination and skill in battle as they grant you as a full warrior of ThunderClan"

"Whiteheart! Whiteheart!" The Clan cheered.

Amberstorm cheered but all that loud. It was pretty much murmuring.

"Stop being so sour" Snowclaw hissed from beside her "She wasn't sour at your warrior ceremony"

"She wasn't even able to talk at my warrior ceremony!" Amberstorm exaggerated.

Snowclaw rolled his eyes and to her surprise he began to purr "You and your sense of humor"

Amberstorm confusingly nodded her head.

"I need to talk to you" Snowclaw murmured "Meet me at the Ancient Oak tonight"

Amberstorm wanted to push questions but she just nodded and Snowclaw purred one last time before padding off to congratulate Whiteheart.

Amberstorm crept up to the Ancient Oak, carefully placing her paws in the right spot. Once near the Ancient Oak she saw the white of Snowclaw's pelt. She padded into the clearing.

"Amberstorm? I didn't think you would come"

"Why didn't you?" Amberstorm asked, glaring at Snowclaw.

"Well, I just didn't"

"What did you want? I want to get a good sleep tonight"

"Before you leave I need to tell you something..."

* * *

A queen liked her three kits in between the ears. She purred as one of them squeaked in hunger so the queen pushed the hungry kit closer to her to get some milk.

"Your kits are beautiful" Seedflower, ThunderClan's medicine cat purred "What are their names?"

"Well," The queen started "This one's Dawnkit" She gently prodded a gray tabby she-kit "This one is Ebonykit" She did the same as she did to Dawnkit to Ebonykit; a dark brown tom "And this one here is Whitekit" And at last she gently prodded at a small white she-kit.

"Snowclaw is proud of you and his kits" Seedflower murmured "I would be too. You've accomplished a lot"

"Thanks" Although on the outside she didn't have a clue what the medicine cat was talking about but on the inside she knew exactly. She had forgave an old enemy, got a mate, matched two loving apprentices together and had kits with the tom she loved.

If you were to see it, it wouldn't seem like much. If you lived through it then it's the most a cat could ever do.

* * *

**Ta da! Done! **

**BTW, She forgave Whitepaw/Whiteheart, She got Snowclaw as a mate and since Snowclaw was a mate with her she matched Fallenpaw and Whitepaw together and they became mates so happy ending! Or is it...**

**Kisses- Fluffykittens11**


End file.
